


A Few Adventures Of Jesse Quick

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (But we all new she would.), (I mean REALLY!), AU, Bonding, But I didn't know how to Tag the Characters, Earth-2, Family, Fighting a Meta, Gen, I am TERRIBLE at Meta Naming!, I have NO ability to be Scientific..., Jesse has powers!, Only ONE Wells, Poor Harry, Spilled coffee, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: "It's cowardly and out of character for him, but Wells doesn't want to think about the fact his daughter is now a speedster.A SPEEDSTER.HIS daughter.'Jesse Quick.'Wells groans. This was NOT why he gave his daughter that nickname.He hasn't felt this scared since Zoom was still alive."* SO, I started to write this a few weeks after the end of Season 2, but I never finished it. (Sad day!) After watching Season 3, Episode 3 and going "Dude!" I decided to finish and post it.  :-)* It's just ONE Wells each. I didn't know how to Tag them in the Characters Sections, so I just did it twice...





	

\- * -[The Part I Wrote]- * -

A month after Wells returns to their earth with Jesse, his daughter speeds passed him with his cup of coffee.  
Jesse blinks at the splattered drink as it coats the wall in front of her.  
Wells groans, covering his face with one hand.  
"Dad, did you see-?" Jesse breathes the words like she can't believe it herself. She looks at the cup in her hand as if the thing had caused the phenomenon.  
The scientist rubs at his suddenly tired eyes before looking back up at his daughter.  
The brunette keeps looking back and forth between the cup and the splattering of coffee as an excited smile grows on her face.  
"Dad, I-I can!" Jesse giggles as she looks up to her father before she dashes around him and returns back to her spot in a split second, almost losing her balance as she stops herself. "I'm like Barry!"  
"Why?" Wells croaks to himself. He frowns at his daughter. "You are not like Allen."  
"But I can-" his daughter tries to protest, but he shakes his head at her and she stops.  
"Barry of the other earth was struck by lightning," the scientist clarifies. "You were only hit by the force from the accelerator when we re-created the events. There's no science to support you gaining super-speed."  
"Dad," Jesse crosses her arms as she gives her father a pointed look. "Be a scientist and use your EYES."  
Wells' daughter repeats her feat of speed, this time stopping without a stumble.  
The brunette has a bigger smile on her face than she did when she graduated college.  
"While I can't argue the evidence that points to you indeed having accelerated speed," the scientist resists rolling his eyes. "I still argue the fact that you shouldn't possess such an ability."  
"Well, I do," Jesse keeps grinning, eyes dancing as she tries to keep the excitement out of her voice. "So, what's the next step?"  
"Next step?" Wells repeats with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "There is no 'next step.'"  
"But, Dad-!" Jesse begins to protest but the scientist rises to his feet and turns to leave. She calls out to his back, "You can't just walk away from this!"  
"There is no 'this' to walk away from!" Wells tells his daughter as he continues to move. He has to find someone to clean up the spilt coffee.

 

It's cowardly and out of character for him, but Wells doesn't want to think about the fact his daughter is now a speedster.  
A SPEEDSTER.  
HIS daughter.  
'Jesse Quick.'  
Wells groans. This was NOT why he gave his daughter that nickname.  
He hasn't felt this scared since Zoom was still alive.

\---

After he's given himself a few hours to let the facts sink in, Wells grabs his daughter's favorite dessert as a peace offering and goes in search for the brunette.  
He's surprised to find her in the same spot he left her.  
The coffee had been cleaned up, at least.  
Jesse looks at him like she used to whenever she got in trouble for breaking his things. She stops biting her bottom lip when he silently offers her the dessert.  
"Does this mean you'll help me learn to be a better speedster?" Jesse asks, desperately trying to hide the hope in her voice but her father hears it loud as a bell in his ears.  
"I..." Wells sighs as he sits heavily in his chair. "I can't very well have you running around and teaching yourself, now can I?"  
"Thank you, Daddy!" Jesse is in his arms before he can blink, hugging him tightly as she repeats. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

\---

Jesse is a terrible speedster.  
Actually, she's wonderful.  
And that's terrible.  
Wells frowns as his daughter runs on the adapted treadmill, breaking speeds Allen had to work on to get to. She keeps surpassing his expectations and with each new goal he makes for her, he wonders if he'll actually be able to cap whatever powers his daughter possesses.  
"That's enough for today, Jesse," he tells his daughter over the speaker.  
He doesn't want her to accidentally time travel.  
The brunette decides to LEAP off the treadmill and run out of the room. Then she's back, skidding to a stop in front of her father with a slice of pizza in her hand.  
"Well?" she asks consuming half of the food in one bite. "HwIdu?"  
"Do I really need to scold you like you're a child?" Wells growls, parental pride dying in his chest at his daughter's lack of manners. "Don't talk with you mouth full."  
Jesse swallows some of her mouthful as she pushes the rest to one side of her mouth, "You scold me like child all the time."  
"Jesse," Wells warns, earning an eye roll.  
His daughter finishes the pizza in three more bites. She swallows completely before opening her mouth wide to show her father it's empty.  
"Now," the brunette crosses her arms as she tries to glare at her father, her smile is making it impossible to take her stance seriously. "How did I do?"  
"You're fast," Wells tells her, pulling up the readouts of her speed on the monitor so she can see. "You've managed to reach speeds at a regular stride that The Flash had to work to get to and you appear to be able to maintain those speeds easier than he could."  
"So, if Barry and I had a race," Jesse muses with a playful grin. "I'd totally kick his red-clad butt?"  
The thought of two speedsters racing brings back terrible memories for the scientist. 

"Racing proves nothing," Wells shuts down the very thought of such an event.   
"Dad, I didn't really mean it," the brunette tugs gently on his arm, realizing what must be going on in her father's head. "I'm just really excited about being able to help people."  
That sends a icy chill down the scientist's spine. He slowly turns an intense glare at his daughter.  
"What?" he pulls back enough of his anger so he doesn't snap at her.  
Jesse frowns, "You can't honestly expect me to have these powers and not want to use them."  
"Use them for personal reasons," Wells narrows his eyes. "Use them to drive me faster up the wall. But don't use them to fight criminals."  
"You let Barry save his city!" his daughter protests.  
"Barry was already The Flash when I showed up," the scientist counters. "He also isn't my daughter."  
"So, that's it?" the brunette scoffs. "I'm still your little girl so I have to stay locked up in my room from now on?"  
"No, of course not," Wells knows that will never be possible. "You just can't go masquerading as a hero."  
"Because your my father and you said no?" Jesse's voice is spiking with her growing frustration.  
"Yes," the scientist whispers harshly. His hands itch to create the device he used to take Allen's speed away. He desperately wants his daughter to be rid of the infernal powers.   
But he can't.  
He made a promise to be someone she could be proud of.

"Dad," Jesse takes her father's hands in hers, turning him to face her and make eye contact. "I'll always be your girl, but I'm just not little anymore."  
"Jesse-"   
"Dad," its his daughter's turn to interrupt him. "After everything we went through with Zoom," she closes her eyes for a second to take a breath. "I need to do this."  
He wants to fight, there's already an objection waiting to fly out of his mouth, but the Wells family determination is in Jesse's eyes and the scientist knows better than to fight against it.  
The scientist's shoulders lower and his daughter smiles, knowing she's won.  
"Under my terms," he points out seriously, adjusting the hold so he can squeeze his daughter's hands. "I will not have you go running into danger like those fools in the other earth."  
"Yeah, yeah," the brunette pulls her father into a hug. "You know you loved them."  
"Not as much as I love you," Wells whispers, hardly able to hear the words himself.

\---

"No! No! No!" Wells growls as Jesse comes to a screeching halt. "I told you to veer to the right, the RIGHT, why were you going left?"  
"I felt like I was going to fall over if I went any more right!" his daughter complains, grabbing a water bottle to chug it.  
"If you kept going left, you were going to fall," the scientists scolds. "Then you would've gone through the safety glass and you might've hit the equipment."  
Jesse lowers the empty bottle from her lips, "What's so great about having 'safety glass' if it can't keep things safe?"  
"I'm developing panels using carbine, but it'll take time," Wells goes back to the readouts. "You still need to focus on wind flow in order to keep your steps sturdier. You'll end up on your backside more than your feet if you keep running like you are."  
"I took track in school," Jesse shrugs. "I'm just running like the coach taught me."  
"Ha!" the scientist barks out the laugh as he turns back to his daughter. "That meat-head barely scraped together enough brain cells to finish college. I wouldn't really be using him as an example of intelligence."  
The brunette chuckles, grabbing another bottle of water, "You're just mad because he made fun of you when everyone else was too scared to."  
"The right, Jesse," Wells brings his daughter's attention back on point. "Next time, lean more to the right."

\---

Jesse insists on a 'super suit.' Wells wishes Ramon was there to make it, but that's impossible so he doesn't dwell on a pointless wish.  
The scientist instantly shoots down the first three designs his daughter brings to him. Honestly, why teenage girls that it was necessary to show THAT MUCH LEG was a mystery beyond calculation.   
He reluctantly agrees on a long sleeved shirt and pants outfit with matching boots and gloves. Instead of a complete cowl, his daughter opted for a partial one that let her hair hang out and didn't outline her jaw. Overlaying a thin mask was a pair of tinted goggles that could be removed separately.

Color scheme choices drove Wells insane. His daughter kept pushing squares of almost identical colors in his face and asked him what he felt about it.  
"I don't care!" the scientist shouted, making his daughter jump. "Just as long as it isn't dark blue or black."  
Those were far too close to Zoom's and he would not have his daughter confused with that monster.  
"Blue Jay blue with a red bolt and golden yellow highlights," Jesse immediately chirps, no other outward signs of her father's outburst bothering her. "I'll get the lab boys working on it right away."  
"Ah-tut-tut!" Wells reaches out to catch his daughter's elbow. "Get Hewitt. He can be trusted but don't tell him the secret. And don't-"  
"-Have the same person work on the whole thing," Jesse smiles. "I got it, Dad."  
"I should just make it myself," the scientist shakes his head, possibilities of other people figuring out about his daughter and worst case scenarios that could follow running through his head as fast as equations.  
The brunette giggles, "As much as I would love to have my DAD make my superhero outfit, I think I'm going to have to pass on that."  
"You don't know-"  
"We don't know," Jesse corrects. "The world won't end every time we do something. The people who work for you have so many projects pass by their desks, they won't even realize what they've made before I've swept it away from them."  
His daughter pats his hand playfully before pulling away and walking out the door.

 

\---[LATER, after 'Miss Quick' makes a few headlines in the newspaper.]---

 

Jesse is out stopping fires and rescuing civilians while Wells monitors from STAR Labs. An alarm sounds and the scientist gets a warning on the screens that someone has invaded the building.  
Dread hits him in the chest as his instincts scream that it's the dark speedster, but he forces his heart to calm. He reminds himself that the monster is dead and will remain that way.  
He pulls up the security cameras to see them fuzz and die as someone walks through the building. From a far away angle, he watches four security guards try to stop the intruder. They all get thrown back by an invisible force.  
Wells' hand goes towards the button that will activate his daughter's communication device. He pauses, re-thinks it. He doesn't want to distract her while she's fighting steadily growing flames. He can handle a single Meta on his own.

Dashing from the desk of computers, the scientist grabs his stolen gun from the other earth before returning to check on the intruder's progress.  
The door to the room blasts inwards and answers the question for him.  
The Metahuman was fast.  
"Finally," the electro-man, Wells briefly wonders if that's what Ramon would name him, smiles at the scientist. "I've been waiting months for you to return, Doctor Wells."  
"Really?" Wells lifts his weapon to the enemy. "Why's that?"  
The Meta frowns, "I owe you a little payback."  
Wells fires, but the gun fritzes and practically whines in his hands.   
There must be electronic components inside that are being affected by the Electro Magnetic Pulse the newcomer is emitting.  
"That supposed to do something?" ElectroMan, -great, now he's naming Meta's in his head- smirks at him.  
Wells runs.

 

\- * -[The Part I Finished Writing]- * -

 

The Meta strides after him calmly, which means he's purposely drawing this out.  
Wells doesn't care. If he can get to his other lab, he can get to another weapon and he can fight back.   
His heart beats three times for every step of his foot as he runs. Memories of a desperate escape flash through his head as he nears his objective.  
Just a few more steps-  
Wells isn't surprised when something pushes him passed the room and into the wall beyond. He was wondering how far the Meta was going to let him get.  
Apparently, the end of the hall was also the end of the line.  
"Now, DOCTOR," ElectroMan spits the word as he approaches. "Is there anything you want to say before we start?"  
"Well, first," Wells grunts against the pain as he stands. "What you're doing is illegal. You know you'll go to jail for this."  
The Meta laughs, head tilted back as the noise reverberates through the scientist's head. "Illegal? Go to jail-Are you LISTENING to yourself right now?"  
The intruder takes a step closer and grabs hold of Wells' shirt to shake him. "You deserve to be in jail! You did this to me! You made the Metahumans!"  
"I know," Wells' grinds out as he tries to pry the man's hands off of him. "But killing me won't reverse the affects of my mistake. Listen," he sighs when he words only seem to make the man angrier. "I'm sorry. I never intended for any of this to happen. I was trying to better our world, not cause an explosion!"  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," the Meta growls.  
"Why?" Jesse's voice calls out, earning both men's attention. "Are there not enough bad ones?"  
"The lightning chick," ElectroMan sneers. "This has nothing to do with you, kid. Get lost and go save a cat or something."  
"Stereotyping too, huh?" the speedster remarks sarcastically as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You gonna make jokes about my gender next, pal? Or, no, I bet you're the pulling pigtails sort of guy."  
"Wait!" Wells shouts as the Meta turns a hand to the hero. Jesse easily avoids the invisible blast, arriving in the intruder's space with a smile.  
"Hi!" Jesse wiggles her fingers in the Meta's face, then she kicks him away from her father and runs the scientist to safety.   
"You okay?" she asks her father, eyes still on the enemy as he regains his footing.  
"I'm fine," Wells tells her as he catches his breath. "Our guest seems to have some sort of electrical field power of sorts. I'm not entire certain of their extent, so just try and get him into a containment field where I direct you."  
"We have a containment field?" Jesse asks, surprised. She glances back at her father. "Since when?"  
"I built it in my spare time of worrying over you," the scientist remarks haughtily as he looks over to his father. "Now," he motions to the Meta who is starting to charge them, "Do you think you could-"  
Jesse is gone before he can finish, "Stop him?"

Wells' daughter is remarkable. She goads the Metahuman into the right room and they have the intruder contained with only the loss of half of the computers in the room.  
"We need to work on your damage control," the scientist remarks as another monitor sparks at him. The Metahuman hits the wall of his prison angrily.   
"At least we caught the bad guy," Jesse shrugs. She smiles up at her father, "You think you can babysit him while I go back and make sure that fire didn't spontaneously re-combust?"  
"Fire's can't-" Wells huffs a breath when his daughter runs off without waiting for him to finish. Again. "Never mind."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> (I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT WELLS RETURNING TO THE SHOW!!!!!!!)


End file.
